


Special

by lunick



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Childhood Friendship, M/M, i mean it's like there's implied stuff but it's basically platonic, kind of angst, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou wants to have Mihashi over for a sleepover. Just like middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of season 2.
> 
> For my friend Jasmine, who wanted cute pitcher sleepovers. This ended up being more angsty that I would've liked and I've never written KanoMiha or even Kanou at all, but I hope it's good enough!

"So... you guys lost, huh?"

"Y..yeah..."

Mihashi swallows, his breath shaking as he breathes into the receiver. They had lost, and Abe was injured, and he got hit a lot. He furrows his brows together, and he can feel the sting in his eyes as he remembers--

"Us too."

"Sh...shuu-chan..."

"Wh-- what's with that! Don't..." Kanou sighs on the other end. "Do you want to sleep over sometime?"

Sleepover? At Kanou's house?

"L-like... in middle school... ?"

"Yeah. Like in middle school."

\---

They lost.

Mihoshi lost too.

They had all wanted it so badly. But so did all the other teams.

Nishiura was lucky they made it as far as they did, being a bunch of first years who really should've been out in the first round. They fell apart because of Mihashi, because he wasn't strong enough to pitch without Abe there. The weight of their loss pressed against his shoulders and on his chest all the time, no matter how many times he sighed or cried about it, the heaviness of them losing wouldn't leave him.

To see the whole team, crying, to have Abe hug him like that, to see even Tajima upset.

It haunted him, and Mihashi felt like curling up and dying. The team would probably be better off anyway.

But he still wants to pitch. He was selfish, just like he had been in the Tosei game. He should've given up the mound, once Abe was out. Given it to Hanai, who has chemistry with Tajima, or to Oki, who's a leftie. And despite that, he still wants to pitch in the next games, and in the next tournaments.

"Mihashi. Are you alright?"

He blinks, and his eyes feel hot, and he's gritting his teeth other without realizing it, and his hand is clutched desperately over his heart.

"I'm... f-fine..."

Kanou crosses his arms over his chest and falls back onto his pillow with a huff. "You don't seem fine," he mutters, looking over at the wall.

"S...orry..."

He looks back over. "

I was asking you about your team." Kanou pauses, taking the opportunity to snatch at Mihashi's hand and sit up a bit, dragging the Nishiura pitcher up along with him. He laces their fingers together in an innocent movement; Mihashi can feel his skin pricking up along the back of his neck. "You're not lonely, right, Mihashi?"

The brunette presses his lips together, looking off to the side. He can't say that he is lonely, because he really isn't, everyone is so nice and every one of them is a good person. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Mihoshi at all, though maybe it's more that he just misses Kanou. He was the only person who ever really acknowledged him, and while he has lots of people acknowledging him now, Kanou stuck out because he was the only one when everyone else just ignored him.

"No... but--" He swallows, sitting up a little more and tucking his legs under his body, forming some kind of kneel that's too formal for the situation. "But! I miss..." Mihashi blinks a few times, losing what little nerve he had. "I miss... y-you." He looks down at the bedsheets, a pink blush coloring his cheeks.

Kanou is quiet, and Mihashi regrets everything, and he starts to sweat and tear up a little bit. He should've never said a thing, and he shouldn't have come here, because now Shuu-chan going to hate him--

This is the part where Kanou is supposed to hate him. Mihashi knows that.

But he doesn't. He doesn't say a thing, and his fingers tighten around Mihashi's for just a moment before he practically jumps off the bed and wraps his arms around the brunette's torso, making all the muscles in his back go completely stiff. He brings up his arms, resting his hands on Kanou's ribs, and he can feel his shoulders shaking.

"Ka...nou..."

"Mihashi... I missed you too."

His voice is quiet, and too calm, and his heart is beating so fast that Mihashi can feel it against his chest, and his arms tighten just a little bit more around him.

"Than...thank you... Shuu-chan."

Kanou pulls back, so just the tips of his fingers brush along the waist of Mihashi's t-shirt.

"What for?"

"For... tell... telling me to keep playing... b-baseball. S...so we could... play with each other again... and so we could... see... each other again."

The Mihoshi pitcher's eyebrows twitch downwards for just a moment, and he lets out a trembling breath from his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but the words choked him and he was forced to swallow them down with just air to replace them. His fingers curl into his palms, and Mihashi watches the sweep of his eyelashes over his irises, and then the slight nod.

"Thank you for playing baseball, Mihashi."

He looks up, his gaze finally meeting Mihashi's.

"I always knew you were special."


End file.
